


Draw The Curtains

by drarryisgreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco want to do homework. Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw The Curtains

Harry was on his bed with Malfoy doing homework. The Gryffindor Common room still wasn’t safe for the former Death Eater who returned to Hogwarts for Eighth Year.  
  
"Why is your room so quiet?" Malfoy asked. "I mean, I understand no one is here but, it's _too_ quiet."  
  
"Oh...I placed a Silencing Charm around the bed because--well because--" Harry flustered and his face was turning red.  
  
"Spit it out, Potter."  
  
"Ron is here. He's in his bed; the curtains are drawn," Harry explained. "He's got a _guest_ and they can be loud. Once they even broke through their Silencing Charm, so I simply placed one on my end to avoid--awkwardness."  
  
"Oh," Malfoy replied. Harry saw Malfoy's pale skin change colour. Suddenly, the room was too hot for Harry. He liked Malfoy and it was awkward telling a bloke he fancied that his roommate was shagging in the next bed.  
  
Before they could return to their homework, Ron's bed began to move.  
  
"What's happening?" Malfoy looked genuinely concerned.  
  
"Oh, it's..." Harry sighed. "This happens when they get a bit _too_ wild."  
  
"Wait!" Malfoy’s face twisted as though he was in deep thought. "I saw Granger in the Common Room..."  
  
"They ended it...wasn’t working out.”  
  
"So who’s _there_?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know how some professional Quidditch players are visiting?” Harry asked and Malfoy nodded. “Oliver Wood." Malfoy gasped. "Now you know why the bed’s moving so much."  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes like he was above it all. "Please..I bet you and I can rock the bed harder.”  
  
"Care to test it?" Harry wasn't about to back down from the challenge.  
  
"Draw the curtains, Potter."  
  
Before Harry finished drawing the drapes, Malfoy all but pulled him onto the bed. He pushed Harry down and their lips met. Moments later, their clothes were on the floor and Malfoy summoned lube from his robes.  
  
“You always carry lube with you?”  
  
Malfoy only smirked in return.  
  
Harry held his breath as Malfoy inserted a finger inside him, he whimpered when Malfoy put in a second one. He closed his eyes, his body tensing up when Malfoy began pushing and pulling out with his fingers.  
  
“Open your eyes,” Malfoy whispered and Harry forgot to breathe again under Malfoy’s heated gaze.  
  
It wasn’t long after when Malfoy entered him. Harry wrapped his legs around Malfoy who began to thrust impatiently. Harry let out a soft moan, he wasn’t sure how long he could keep it together.  
  
“I can’t hear you, Potter,” Malfoy said as his thrusts sped up. Harry’s head slammed against the headboard as Malfoy continued fucking him into the mattress, screaming obscenities and encouragement along the way. Harry felt the bed bouncing and he thought how he’d kill to see what it looked like.  
  
They moaned, they shouted, they came together. When they were cleaned up, Harry opened the curtains and saw half his house standing there.  
  
“Shite!”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I forgot to place a Silencing Charm on us.”


End file.
